1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to a magnetic resonance apparatus, including a magnet system for generating a steady magnetic field in a measuring space, a gradient circuit with a gradient coil system for generating gradient fields in the measuring space, an RF transmitter circuit with an RF transmitter coil for applying RF energy to an object to be arranged in the measuring space, an RF receiver circuit with an RF receiver coil for receiving RF signals emitted by the object, a monitor with a liquid crystal display (LCD) screen for image display, and a central control unit which is connected on the one side to at least the gradient circuit, the RF transmitter circuit and the RF receiver circuit in order to superpose magnetic field gradients, preselected by the gradient circuit, on the steady magnetic field, to activate the RF transmitter circuit and to activate the RF receiver circuit for a predetermined period thereafter, and connected on the other side to the monitor in order to control it in such a manner that information is applied to the LCD display screen.
2. Description of the Related Art
An apparatus of this kind is known from EP-A-0 498 528. The monitor of the known apparatus serves to display an image of the object examined, for example a patient, which has been acquired by way of magnetic resonance. Because the monitor is arranged in the vicinity of the measuring space and produces disturbing RF radiation during operation, it is positioned outside an RF shielding cage which shields the room in which the MR apparatus is installed. As a result, the disturbing RF radiation cannot penetrate the activated RF receiver circuit via the RF receiver coil. Because the operating staff, and possibly the patient, must be able to observe the images displayed on the monitor, the shielding cage should be provided with a protrusion which projects as far as the vicinity of the apparatus and, moreover, the part of the shielding cage wherebehind the display screen is situated must be transparent. Constructing a shielding cage including such a protrusion is complex and expensive. Moreover, even though a part of the shielding cage can be constructed so as to be transparent, generally speaking such a transparent part offers poor shielding against RF radiation. Similar objections would apply if the monitor were accommodated in a separate shielding cage arranged in the room in which the MR apparatus is installed.